


You Loved Me

by Trish_Is_Trash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Stalking-ish?, Violence, Yandere Yoosung Kim, my boy yoosung fcuked up, o boi, this got fucked up real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_Is_Trash/pseuds/Trish_Is_Trash
Summary: “I’m just curious.”
“I think you meant jealous.”
“I meant curious.”
“Jealous.”
“Curious!”





	

Yoosung knew that if you really loved someone you were supposed to get jealous. He knew that. But was it supposed to be this intense? To the point of barely allowing Luciel to do anything without his knowledge?

Yoosung always had to know where Luciel was and what he was doing and who he was with. That’s his job, right? As Luciel’s boyfriend, he’s supposed to watch out for him 24/7, right?

“Who are you texting?” Yoosung mumbled as he played with Luciel’s red hair, who was, very rudely, ignoring him and texting.

“MC,” Luciel sighed, “Why? You jelly?~” He teased.

“No,” Yoosung replied, “I’m just curious.”

“I think you meant jealous.”

“I meant curious.”

“Jealous.”

“Curious!” Yoosung pouted.

Luciel laughed and ruffled Yoosung’s hair before going back to his phone.

Since Luciel has started texting MC this often, Yoosung has taken a disliking to her. She was just…annoying? She took Luciel’s attention away from him? That’s not okay!

“You’re always on the phone with her,” Yoosung sighed and stood up, walking to the door of Luciel’s bedroom and leaning on it, “You don’t, I dunno, like, like her or anything, right?” Yoosung’s voice cracked slightly.

Luciel glanced up and sniggered, “No, why?~”

“No reason,” Yoosung narrowed his eyes at Luciel.

“Yeah, right,” Luciel muttered, “I’m going to grab some snacks,” he stood up and walked to the door where Yoosung stood, “You coming, babe?” Luciel said and walked past him. Yoosung followed.

While Luciel was searching through the cupboards for some snacks, Yoosung realised Luciel left his phone in his bedroom.

‘What if I just…’ Yoosung thought and sneakily left the room and went into the bedroom in search of Luciel’s phone.

He found it pretty quickly, lying out in the open on Luciel’s bed, and took it. He unlocked the phone and went to Luciel’s messages with MC.

He knew this was wrong (but it wasn’t like this was his first time checking Luciel’s messages behind his back) but he just wanted to make sure MC wasn’t up to anything. He scanned through the most recent messages and what he saw shocked him.

[MC: why can’t we meet tonight?;; is it cus of yoosung again]

[707: ya]

[MC: omg u should just tell him what you think of all this bs]

[707: nah]

[MC: Seven this is serious;;]

[707: ;;;]

[707: im trying to lightly hint it at him]

[707: by lightly i mean im pretty damn sure he goddamn figured us out years ago oops]

[MC: is he okay?]

[707: no lmao what did u expect]

[MC: Alright just]

[MC: try to tell him about us ok?? I’m sure he’ll understand]

[707: yeah, he’ll understand i’m breaking up with him just to be with you. brilliant thinking MC]

[MC: shut up;;]

[707: i’ll brb kk]

[MC: okay]

Suddenly, the phone vibrated in Yoosung’s hand and another message appeared.

[MC: Seven? You there? Did you break up with Yoosung??]

“Hey, babe, where’d you go?” Luciel said, walking into his bedroom to find Yoosung sitting on the bed, his phone in his hands. “Shit-”

Yoosung’s eyes watered immediately and he dropped the phone. “Why?” he sniffled, “Why?”

“Did you…read those?”

“Goddamn fucking right, I did!” Yoosung stood up and pushed past Luciel on his way out the door. How could Luciel do this?! Did their relationship mean nothing to him?!

He went up to the kitchen sink, feeling as though he was going to throw up in it any second. He cried, his tears falling from his face into the sink and down the drain. He slammed his fist on the counter next to the sink in anger. “What the fuck?!”

“Yoosung…” he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately flinched.

“What the fuck do you want?!” he said without turning around to look at Luciel. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him. It hurt. It hurt too much.

“Y-Yoosung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t mean to what?!” Yoosung turned his head around to look at him, menacingly, “You didn’t mean to fucking cheat on me?!”

“I-It’s not like that…” Luciel flinched.

Yoosung gripped a knife from the drying rack, “What the fuck?!” he yelled, pulling at his hair with his free hand, “What in the actual fuck?!”

“Yoosun-” Suddenly, Luciel was up against the wall with an angry Yoosung pinning him down to it.

“You said you loved me!” Yoosung shouted.

Luciel stared at him in astonishment. “I…”

Yoosung slowly let go of Luciel and started to cry, “You…you said you loved me…” he fell to his knees, “Why? Why don’t you anymore?” He buried his face in his hands, crying.

Luciel slowly knelt down to his level, “Yoosung, I’m sorry…”

Yoosung looked up at him through the gaps between his fingers, “R-really..?” he sniffled.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m such an asshole. I shouldn’t have lead you on…” Luciel said, his eyes watering, “I’m so sorry…Please…forgive me…” Luciel hugged Yoosung and cried into his shoulder.

The younger didn’t hug back, though. He just stared ahead, emotionlessly, a war going on inside his head. A small part of himself screamed, ‘Forgive him!’ while the other screamed, ‘Kill him!’

He looked down at the knife he was stilling clutching in his hand and mumbled, “I’m sorry, Luciel.”

And there was a surprised, pained gasp and shorter, desperate ones until he wasn’t breathing anymore and Yoosung felt regret.

=+=+=+=

He woke up then to the sound of police and ambulance sirens. He was laying in his bed, bloodstained, holding Luciel’s cold, lifeless hand in his. He smiled and and lifted the hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The police came in the door but before they could forcefully take him away, he leaned over and stole one last kiss from his Luciel before being restrained and pulled away by the police.

Before they could drag him out his bedroom door though, he turned around to see his sweet Luciel laying in his bed, bloodstained like himself, but no longer the warm and lively Luciel he was. No, he was cold and dead.

“I loved you,” he whispered and was dragged off by the police.


End file.
